


Take My Jacket

by saltylikecrait



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Force Awakens, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Finn gives Rey his jacket on Starkiller.





	Take My Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Finnrey Friday!

As the exterior access door slid open, Finn, Rey, Han, and Chewbacca rushed outside and immediately halted in their tracks, looking skyward.

There were too many TIEs in the air for the Resistance to have a chance. Not unless they hurried. Finn knew that Poe Dameron was probably the most talented pilot he’d ever met, but he was far from optimistic. Even a talented squad of X-wings didn’t hold a chance against a small army of TIE fighters.

Looking just as hopeless as Finn was feeling, Han gave him a quick glance before he gestured for Chewbacca to come closer. “My friend here has a bag full of explosives. Be a shame to haul them all the way back to the _Falcon,”_ he hinted. “What’s the best place we can put them to use?”

“The oscillator,” said Finn with a frown, “but there’s no way to get inside.”

“There is,” Rey interrupted and explained further when all eyes were on her. “I’ve seen inside these kind of walls. It’s the same as the Star Destroyers I’ve spent years scavenging. I can get us in.”

Han smiled. “If you can do that, we’ll be ready.”

But first, they needed a plan to get Rey to where she needed to go. 

She rubbed her hand up and down one arm before switching to do the same to the other. Finn noticed this immediately and quickly realized that she wasn’t dressed for the cold. In her light garb suited for the dead heat of Jakku, she must be freezing.

He removed Poe’s old jacket – well, it was actually _his_ now - without hesitation before draping it over her without a word.

The action startled her before she realized what was just put over her shoulders. Rey glanced at Finn confused. “Won’t you be cold?” she asked.

Shrugging, Finn urged her to keep it. “My clothes are treated to be climate resistant. They went under my armor.” He looked around the snow-covered area, spotting a space full of land craft in the distance. “I was based here for a while as a cadet, so I guess you can say I’m used to it.”

He knew that Rey wanted to refuse the jacket, as proud as she was, but she gave him a quick smile of thanks as she pulled her arms through the sleeves. It was way too big on her narrow frame, but it would at least give her another layer against the cold. 

Then, she looked the way he was, scrunching her face up as if it could help her see better. “Is that a parking lot?” she asked him.

“I think I have an idea,” he told her as he began running in that direction, Rey following right behind him.


End file.
